Cast of Adventures of a Greenie
Cast of Adventures of a Greenie Part 1 Name Description *Roy Masters 16-year-old son of Paul and Martha Masters *Sam Brown called Uncle Sam by Roy, a Marine *Charles SII-Cerberus Type IV Robot, a Union Battle Military-grade robot *Paul Masters Roy’s father from Ribenna Colony & exobiology scientist *Martha Masters Roy’s mother from planet Phantas & exobiology scientist & has pink eyes *Ribenna Colony 763 light-years from Terra (Earth) *Phantas 22,100 light-years away from Terra & a twilight world hence pink-eyed people *Lightning Bolter a cloud-like being on Green Hell that can produce lightning at 40,000 amperes and transfers 15 coulombs of electric charge and 500 megajoules of energy & can generate 300-kilo ampere and almost two terawatts during mating *Ivan Harrow Chief Scientist of the Biology research Institute & Masters’ boss *CHOPERS Chrysler Hover Operations Platform for Exploration, Research, and Science vehicle i.e. floater *Green Hell is the second planet in the Maxwell System called Mrtgtha by the Saresii meaning Murder All (first explorers) and called Imthe-Seth by the Sarans (2ndndiscoverers) meaning Death World *Ant Hill the first Union city on Green Hell – an island completely devoid of vegetation and wildlife encased with an armored shell & force shield *Dr. Nalg Nokes a fish-faced Ult requires a semi-transparent water circulation suit designed to keep the amphibian well hydrated *Ranger Solomon the local lawman of Green Hell *Bob Solomon Ranger Solomon’s son and a friend of Roy *Insecto-Saurus one of the lifeforms on Green Hell *Norm Stevenson the son of the Mayor *Maria Scott daughter of the City Engineer *Melissa O’Malley her family owns the Department Store and two restaurants in Ant Hill *Wobbler a Moolax Spider pet of Bob Solomon *Silver Melissa’s pet, a Pandora Swan *Snuggle Maria’s pet, a pelted two-meter long Ninja Weasel *Zisch Norm’s pet, a water snake *Partner Roy’s new pet *Nick one of Ma Swenson’s employees *Ma Swenson owner of the boathouse on the edge of the lake that runs a shuttle service to Ant Hill and back – the first name is Margit *Nuki a girl aged 16 seen at the hospital and at school by Roy *Ms. Harshe teacher at Roy’s school *Dr. Herbs a Shail snail & the neurosurgeon treating Roy’s father *Archie Martha’s Lab Computronic AI *Galwina Smith news lady of Channel GH2 on Green Hell *Haggard O’Malley Melissa’s father *Aideen O’Malley Melissa’s mother (New Brady) *Anguis Viridi Inferni the scientific name of the Water Snake *Robert Stevenson the Mayor of Ant Hill & thus Green Hell *Mount Tradiderias mountain range named after the Saresii expedition leader who had died here *White Head Mountains on Green Hell that are called that due to snow capped peaks *Harlex Gedde prisoner on planet Parajsa in Union Felon Penal Colony 23 *Napha Beronou’s Tavern on Parajsa in Union Felon Penal Colony 23 *Paradise Tavern *Oryn’s Waterhole the other tavern on Parajsa *Tuzzzh a yellow throat male Shiss prisoner *Muhlen a soft-spoken ex-corporate lawyer now on Parajsa *Ieshia Yeager the Science Corps Researcher who was Harlex’s partner & a Saresii woman *Clive Khan Ieshia’s ‘manager’ & supposed boss *Raffolk Oker a trader at a Golden Bazaar owner of Oker’s Artifacts and Rarities *Phil Decker a very old detective from New York City, Earth *Celyciia Paydhal a Lt Union Police Officer for Recksnostal Colony & a Saresii woman *Mila Tyray the name of the Saresii ship that Commander Tradiderias flew that discovered Mrtgtha (Green Hell) *Sabari Dohr an old Saresii who lived in one of the Research Outposts *Trond Iveland Cities Service Engineer, 6th Generation Greenie *Clarion Swenson Ma Swenson’s husband *Leris Brathan Pertharian merc in the employ of Yeager *Choler Horem Pertharian merc in the employ of Yeager *Mr. Keltony the other Green Hell Slide Belt Service Inc. employee *Nolam Keltony an agent for the Kermac Ministry of Control *Gary Swenson eldest son of Margit & Clarion Swenson *Ruddick Sergeant of the Union Police Office under Lt Paydhal *Captain Snukkler the previous head of the Recksnostal Colony Federal Police Force *Quara the green-haired woman Roy keeps seeing *Qaroniel what Quara calls Green Hell *Hulth Mahn local criminals on Recksnostal Colony *Wilrow Matsuki local criminals on Recksnostal Colony *Mister Tithon the manager of the Slide Belt Supply company *Captain Ritzh the commander of the Union Explorer Ship with Martha & Paul Masters *Dr. Aaabee a Biologist who manned the Life sensor station on the Explorer Ship *Capt. Coldblood the commander of the Green Snake, a Kermac sponsored pirate *Maxwell System solar system of Green Hell, Desolate, and Harper’s Junction *Harper’s Junction the only planet with a spaceport in the Maxwell system *Pandar Strong President of the United Stars of the Galaxy *Cara Halvagh a PSI Corps telepath Colonel & a Saresii woman *Rennie Rondon the local Silver Lines Branch manager on Harper’s Junction *Andorian a species of humanoid that can achieve 4 m in height *Garbini A methane breathing tree-polyp species of non-humanoid *Nobyr Nybar the concierge on the Silver Swan ship *Odenworld the next stop from Harper’s Junction for the Silver Swan *Swytor a Thauran and a Union Fleet Commander *Zuyyyzzzuz a Shiss & captain of the Silver Swan – aka Zuyzz *Trolom a small edible fungus worm *Spindlar a species that has telescopic limbs – great for waiters *Okkhmer the captain of the pirate ship the Gruesome *Nulbrer the captain of the local precinct on Blue Moon & a Pertharian *Califerm the dust from a Fire Nettles pod *Patriarch of the Morlga Wurgus *Richard Stahl the Immortal Admira *Cherubim the queen of lies and an Immortal & part of MIRAGE *Alycia Lichfangh the General of the PSI Corps and a Saresii *Obrock McElligott head Admiral of the Union Fleet *Marlo Commandant of MIRAGE and a clone cyborg *MIRAGE Military Intelligence Reconnaissance Assassination Ghost Enforcers *Silver Crane the sister ship to the Silver Swan *Wurhh Nebulae the former Wurgus Solar System *Brokesh one of the Kermac soldiers on Green Hell *Funfnacsecx the Kermac Strike force commander *Asmara Dana the captain of the Devi (the Devastator) battleship *Einzfunine the Kermac Wizard of the Ministry of Control *Achtnusieb the Kermac Military Wizard *Frektha the name of the Kermac Flagship Category:Lists Category:Fragments - Roy Masters Category:GC Writers Resources